ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Throwdown Royale 2011
Card 40 Man Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets a World Title Shot at MegaBrawl V. 30 Woman Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets a World Women's Title Shot at MegaBrawl V. EMW World Heavyweight Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade EMW World Women's Championship Kim Kardashian © vs. Lindsay Lohan EMW International Championship Tito Ortiz © vs. Chuck Norris Match 7 of the Best of 7 Series for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Championship The Princesses (Princess Peach & Princess Daisy) © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) Scott Pilgrim vs. Roxie Results *1. During the match, Princess Daisy tries to sneak to the ring dressed as Princess Peach to do the same switch-a-roo from Match #2 but Dawn Summers ran in and stopped Daisy and drags Daisy all the way to the back. *2. Throughout the match, Roxie was dominating the match and Pilgrim isn't fighting back because it was reported before the match that Pilgrim said that he didn't want to fight a woman. Then when Roxie went to the middle rope, Pilgrim lightly poked the back of Roxie's knee and then Roxie began to shake a bit and then Scott took advantage and hits Roxie with the Pilgrim Drop and get the three count. *3. Norris won the match due to Jenna Jameson started attacking referee Rudy Charles as he was counting Norris' pinfall after Norris hits Ortiz with the Chuck Norris Kick. After the match, Chuck Norris stares at Jenna Jameson and Jenna looks at Norris in fear and then Ortiz slowly gets to his feet and then Norris hits Ortiz with another Chuck Norris Kick. Afterward, Norris takes the EMW Internet Championship and takes a look at it before dropping it on the fallen body of Ortiz and then Norris leaves as the crowd cheers loudly as Jameson checks on Ortiz. *5. Ganondorf interfered and cost Blade the match. Link tries to hit Blade with his Money In the Bank Dragon suitcase earlier but Blade stops him and throws him over the top rope and Link lands on The Marios (Mario & Luigi) & Warios (Wario & Waluigi). Starlets Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Blossom came through the crowd and throws Megan over the top rope. Afterward, Blossom hits the Perfectly Painful on the rampway and then flips her hair before she leaves. *Debut for Anna Kournikova. Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Ganondorf, The Warios, & The Marios ganged up on Wilkos and then Ganondorf threw him out. *Ganondorf, The Marios, & The Warios ganged up on Bellic and then Ganondorf threw him out. *Murphy put up a little bit of a fight, but the numbers game was too much and Ganondorf eliminated Murphy. *Zangief was cleaning house until Link entered in the match then it turned into a 6 on 1 attack and then Link eliminates Zangief. *Jules Winnfield got a monster pop when he arrived. Started to hold his own against NintenDOOM until the numbers game caught up on to Jules and then Ganondorf threw Jules over the top rope, eliminating him. *Link held Norris and Ganondorf charges with a clothesline but Norris got out of the way and Ganondorf clotheslined Link over the top rope thus eliminated Link. *Megan Fox arrived at the entrance stage and distracted Blossom long enough for JTH to hit Blossom with the Wrestlemania Kick then knocked Blossom over the top rope thus eliminating her. *Debut for Kenny Powers. Miscellaneous *An unknown shadow was watching Pilgrim's match on a monitor from an enclosed location. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2011